The Impossible Wish
by Mikitchin
Summary: KanamexYuuki. One shot. Taken from Chapter 36 of the same title in the manga. If you haven't reached that part yet, I suggest that you to read the manga first.


**Chapter 36: The Impossible Wish. **

**WARNING: MAJOR SPOILER AHEAD.**

**This song fic was taken out of the mentioned chapter around Page 15 if viewed from onemanga. This song is Everything from Lifehouse. Yes, abused so many times but then still really beautiful.**

_**Find Me Here  
Speak To Me**_

The light filtered through the gigantic window. The room was immaculately dark save the only window which was open. The light came from the bright full moon, casting the eerie glow into the room. He took off his cloak and hanged it behind the door. It was dark indeed, but he could see beyond the darkness. What was darkness but his ally, being a creature of the night? A figure lay among the soft silken sheets. Sleeping soundly, it was one of the perfect moments of his life he cherished most. He could hear her slow even breathing. How long had he caught her like this? Watching over as she slept, so painfully innocent and defenseless? How could she tell her… the so many things which she hasn't realized?

_**I want to feel you  
I need to hear you**_

He slowly walked over to where she was sleeping. Her hair had grown much longer, like the way he remembered it. If only the world would stop just a little bit longer, and prolong the agony. Would eternity wait just to keep her this close? Fate has never been merciful, and seeing her like this, touching her like this would not last forever. He could even hear her little heart beating. She was soft everywhere, yet so strong on the inside. She seemed so frail; you could easily crush her just by looking at her. He had tastefully wanted to crush her, feel her as he would wrap his arms around her. Would she want that?

_**You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again.**_

How long has it been? Watching over her, loving her from afar, it has been quite a while. Ten years? Yes, those painstaking ten years, that usually does not matter. Time hasn't been an issue, considering vampires enjoy time more than humans do. She has been the only reason that has kept him living for so long. She has been the only thing that would escape the madness and despair. Too long had he pretended to shoulder all the lies to keep her safe. Finally he could wrap his arms around her and tell her that he loved her. Loved her more than anything in this world.

_**You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.**_

How many times have people sought to find her? How many people did not know of her existence? There are far too many things that complicate the life they are both in. The princess who no one knows. Just like a fairytale out of a picture book. Sadly, there are no vampires in fairy tales, though she'd always look beautiful in that perfect little dress. His very own princess. A really good and caring one at that. She cared so much about the people around her, trusted them with full sincerity that they will not betray her. And he will protect her from betrayal. He will destroy them all if they did so. She was so good and trusting that it would usually lead him to get jealous at times. To that other man. She did love the other man too…

_**You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything.**_

He sat on the bed now. The bed's softness merged with her being so delicate in that damned night gown. It felt too good that he had taken her and turn her into a vampire. Turn her back to what she was and what she will always be. It was her destiny, and she was everything.

_**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

She stirred awake. She quickly clutched her neck and she was gasping. Ah, the thirst was getting to her. The thirst of what vampires really are. The thirst for blood and the pleasure as it courses through one's veins. Her eyes opened now. He knew she felt frantic. He held her hair, looking down at her. He petted her like he usually does to let her know that he was there. To calm her down.

"You don't have to hold back…"

_**You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.**_

She was startled to see him over her. His towering gracefulness and his understanding face. It was Kaname-senpai. He was there with her. Wait-what had happened? She quickly got up as her memory sinked in. He was there with her, the world felt different. It was dark yet she could see clearly. The darkness stirred of a new realization that something felt alive in her. Something had changed. She had become one of them, the thing that she had feared the most.

"Kaname…"

"-senpai…"

He looked surreal, as a matter of fact she felt surreal herself. It was so much information, too many changes in a short amount of time. She reached out to touch his face, to feel something else than the cold that she felt inside of her.

**You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?**

Her hand reached around him as she felt empty inside. All of the things she didn't know suddenly patched up all together. All those years of loneliness and doubt, all those times which she thought that she should forget and bury inside…

"I am…"

She trailed off. She couldn't say it. The same words… they were too harsh of a reality to fear something that you are actually a part of. She wrapped her arms around him and dug her face into his shoulder. She felt so empty and lost.

"It's Ok, I know what you want to do…"

She pushed him down onto the bed. It felt the right thing to do. He said he knew didn't he? It was more like her body was moving on its own accord.

She licked his neck.

_**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

It sent shooting sparks down her body. It felt so right and his body was letting her do what she wanted. This was Kaname-senpai and she didn't care anymore. He felt so good around her, he was more than enough to fill the void she felt inside. Blood coursed through her throat like the sweetest thing that existed ever on this planet. Devil's juice. She need it! She needed more. Every swallow of it made her want more. Her head throbbed with the need. The urgency.

Vampire.

It was everything she was, she is and always will be.

**------**

End! Haha. The next few lines of the song were just repeats, so I think I'd rather end it here. Blah. It's a MAJOR spoiler and a bit confusing to those who don't really read Vampire Knight. Oh well. Hope it was artistically of your liking. I hope to hear your lovely reviews. Cheerios.


End file.
